


Finding More Love

by Sighanne



Series: Ruby Slippers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: Finding Glinda leads to everyone finding their place and their pack.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Merida/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Ruby Slippers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/458803
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been a long time coming. I apologize for the long wait but life happens. Hope you enjoy!

Ruby helped Dorothy off the bed and stared into her eyes for a moment. Both their hearts beat in sync. Looking from the outside in it was a beautiful love filled scene that had all looking on in tears. Snow was the first to break the moment. She walked to her friend and hugged her, “I am so happy for you.”

Ruby pulled back to look into her eyes feeling the love that shone there. She turned to Kansas with a smile, “This is my sister Snow white.” 

Dorothy paused for a moment, shaking her head, “Of course you know Snow White.” Snow offered her hand with a watery smile. “Thank you for bringing her back,” Dorothy said as she took the offered hand. 

“I would do anything for my family to find their happiness.” An honest reply that made Dorothy blush.

Mulan was standing behind Snow letting her meet Dorothy. After a few minutes of them talking her patience was lost, she had to know, “Snow, what are you doing here?”

Snow turned and wiped at her eyes, “I need to get back to Neal. David and the others are in the underworld trying to save Hook.”

“You need the shoes to get back.” Mulan stated understanding the situation.

Before anyone else could say something a voice could be heard behind them, “You four should get moving.” It was the witch of the east.

“What do you mean?” Dorothy was still trying to wrap her head around all this.

“I mean, we had a deal. We help get you to Dorothy and you help get Galida back.” She walked to the bed stepping up so her hands laid on the soft green.

Dorothy looked to Ruby who looked from her to Mulan. Snow was as confused as Dorothy about the whole conversation. The two waited for Ruby or Mulan to speak. The silence was deafening to them. Finally Snow, unable to wait, “What is she talking about?” She paused then looked to the witch, “Glinda is banished and the only way to get to her is to get her out of the land through a door in the Enchanted forest.” All eyes were on her.

“You know where Zelina sent her?” The witch of the south spoke up.

“Yes. David and I spoke to her when we went back to the Enchanted forest. We needed to find a way to defeat Zelena.”

The two witches looked at each other then nodded. With a wave of her hand the witch east held a necklace in her hand. Mulan recognized it right away and went to her neck for it. It was gone. “This is yours, Dorothy. You must take the seat to the west as it is your rightful place. Your magic is stronger than all of ours because you are the savior of this land.”

“I am only on person. The people are the reason I am here. We have saved each other.” The acceptance that she felt from the others gave her heart a warm feeling. She had never been accepted anywhere but here. Now she had someone that wanted all of who she was. Could she really take on the responsibility that the witch was giving her.

“That is why this land will make it no matter what. You don’t want the others to depend on you but to stand for themselves and when they can’t then you will. I will. I will stand by you for the rest of my life.” Ruby held Dorothy’s hands tight as she started her new life into endless love. 

“How do we get to the Enchanted forest then?” She held out her free hand and accepted the necklace. Ruby took it from her and helped her put it on.

“First I must ask that you take me to Storybrooke.” Snow said. “I know you must finish what you started but I need to get home to my son.”

“We will get you home.” Dorothy said as she looked to Ruby, “You come from the Enchanted forest?”

“We both do,” Mulan spoke, “We can all go. Get Snow home then go find Galinda.”

“What about your happiness?” Ruby asked.

“I will find it one day. For now I am a warrior without a quest. I need to be doing something.”

“Maybe on this quest you will find it,” Snow said as she took one of Mulan’s hands. “I’m sure it's out there if you just look.”

“I know it's out there.” Mulan answered with determination. Ruby noticed a change in her friend that moment. When had she been so optimistic about her own happiness.

“I agree with Mulan.” The witch of the east said. “She will find what she is looking for on this quest. Question is will she be willing to accept it?” 

All eyes were on her in that moment. She stared at the witch as she thought about what she discovered during her search for Dorothy. She knew in essence where her happiness was but the witch was right, could she accept it? She looked to Ruby who spent many years looking for her family. She could have given up and decided to let fear guide or say because it wasn’t her pack it wasn’t true happiness. Her own words rang in her head, don’t wait until its too late. “I can.” She looked down for a moment then back around at the people who have become her friends, “I have more in my life then I realized and I am more than willing to find the one who could complete it.”

Ruby smiled wide as she hugged Mulan. “I can’t wait to see you happy.” She let go and looked to Snow, “We better get started then. Your son needs his mom and this realm needs to get back into balance.”

With a wave of her hand the witch of the south had the slippers on Dorothy’s feet and Ruby had her boots back. “Dorothy can make the shoes work better. She has bonded with them and her magic is strongest.” The witch looked to Dorothy, “You have more power in you than most would realize. Trust your heart and you will not go wrong.”

“Thank you.” Dorothy picked toto up from the bed he had found a home on. The witch of the west conjured a large bag to Dorothy’s side. Carefully placing him in it she thanked the witch with a nod. After the dog was secure she took Ruby’s hand with a smile then turned to Mulan holding out her hand. Mulan took it and took Snow’s. Ruby completed the circle by taking Snow’s other hand. “I don’t know what storybrooke is but I’m sure the two of you can think it. Mulan try to keep your mind clear.” Mulan nodded her answer. Everyone closed their eyes. Ruby and Snow both focused on Granny’s. The first click and Dorothy could feel a difference in herself already. The second click and she knew where they had to go. The third they landed in a puff of green and red smoke in front of Granny’s Diner. 

Dorothy looked around her, “This place is very different.” A little head popped out of the bag with a muffled bark.

Ruby smiled, “It is. I have to take you to meet someone.”

“I will be back. I want to get Neal.” Snow hugged them all then left to find her son.

Ruby held onto Dorothy’s hand and Dorothy held on tight to Mulan’s. If she was going through this unknown world she was going to have Mulan with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang above the door as the three entered and Granny’s voice was heard, “Have a seat!” Ruby smiled because she has missed her Grandmother the most. They had their problems but they always had each other. 

In a voice loud and barely hiding her excitement, “I don’t want a seat I want Granny!” A pan was dropped and the diner went quiet. In a flash the old woman was there in front of her granddaughter. Red took her in her arms then pulled away with teary eyes. “I’m happy your doing good Granny.” Her voice was filled with so many emotions.

“I’m doing alright. How are you?” Granny wasn’t one to get to emotional but she was happy to see her Red.

“I’m good. Better actually.” She cleared her throat and pulled Dorothy closer, “Granny, this is Dorothy. Dorothy, Granny.” 

Granny took in the two in front of her. Red was holding onto this woman like her life depended on it. Dorothy was doing the same. The blush that crossed both their faces told her so much. Her granddaughter had finally found her happiness. A growl was heard from Dorothy’s side. “Good to meet you. Are you wolf too?”

The two smiled and some of the tension went away. “No, it's my dog, Toto.” The dog had managed to get his head out enough so he could see what was going on. 

“Just keep him in the bag.” She looked to her granddaughter, “Are you staying?”

Ruby’s eyes grew sad, “I wish we could but we have something we have to do.”

Mulan stepped to the other side of the wolf, “We could go tomorrow. You need rest after all the traveling you’ve done.”

“Mulan?!” A male voice interrupted the group. Mulan turned to see two people she had missed yet didn’t want to see. In Aura’s arms was a baby. They both had smiles on their faces as they walked towards her. They all hugged. “Thank you.” Philip said as he took his friend in.

“What for?” Mulan hasn’t seen her friend in a long time so she wasn’t sure how she could have helped him.

“Just for making it. I was worried that you were dead. With all the curses and going back and forth between lands there wasn’t much I could do to find out how you were.” His eyes were so full of relief that Mulan just let a small smile play on her lips.

“I find my way no matter what.” Her hands rested on the hilt of her sword.

“A true warrior.” Aura said as she adjusted the baby.

Though her heart ached a little at the voice of the woman before her, it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. She realized that she was finally moving on and in the right direction. Red interrupted her thoughts, “I didn’t realize you knew people here?”

“It would seem that I know more people than I thought. Everyone I know seems to know everyone else. An odd circle to be a part of.” Mulan said with small smile.

“I have to agree on that.” Red looked to Granny. “Can we have dinner together tonight?”

“I’ll make your favorite.” Granny said as she grabbed Dorothy and Ruby’s hands. She dragged them into the private room in the back. A waitress was behind her with drinks and cookies. As the three sat down Granny could see that Dorothy was uncomfortable in her surroundings. “So how did you meet?”

Ruby looked to Dorothy because her mouth was full with cookies. Dorothy smiled and shook her head as she looked to the older woman, “We met in OZ. I was looking for my dog Toto,” She patted his head as it rested on her lap. “He was after something and wouldn’t come to me. I ran into her because Toto stopped to bark at her. When she explained who she was he was off again. She helped me track him down.”

Red interrupted, “But I wasn’t fast enough. Zelena grabbed him and took off saying that if Dorothy didn’t give the silver slippers to her then Toto wouldn’t make it.”

“That woman is a pain.” Granny noted. Both girls smiled at the statement.

“Well Dorothy and I got some poppies to make a sleeping potion for her.” Red continued only to be stopped.

“I decided to go on my own after it was made. Zelena caught me and put me under a sleeping curse.” Dorothy was focusing on Toto. She still felt bad about leaving Ruby like that.

“I forgive you Kansas.” Red said which made Dorothy blush as a small smile played on her face.

“It would seem you have been on another adventure.” Granny stated as she finished a drink from her glass. “So why can’t you stay longer than a night?”

“In order for me to help Dorothy I needed help from the witches in OZ. They wanted a trade. They help us, we help them.”

“So what are you going to do for them.” Granny wasn’t sure she like the sound of the deal that was made.

“Glinda, the good witch of the south in OZ, was banished by Zelina to another world. We have to find her and bring her back to OZ so balance can be restored.” Dorothy answered.

“Does this mean you two won’t be coming back?” Granny felt a little pain of loss at the thought.

“Not right away,” Red answered.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t come and visit though,” Dorothy pointed out. “With the silver slippers we can go anywhere we want.” Dorothy felt the strong connection between her love and her grandmother. She wasn’t going to take that away. Especially because the woman reminded her a little of her Aunt Em.

Granny’s heart felt a little lighter knowing that her granddaughter would be back to visit. “Then I will make dinner and you two will tell me more about what you’ve been up to.” Granny stood and left the room to get started.

“Thank you.” Ruby said as she looked at Dorothy.

“For what?” Dorothy wasn’t sure if she could get used to someone really seeing her like Ruby seemed to be able to do.

“Thinking about her. She is the only blood family I have left. I would like to come see her as often as possible once things get settled.” Ruby stood and sat next to Dorothy on the couch she occupied.

“She reminds me of Aunt Em. If she were still alive I would want to see her as much as possible. I just hope your Granny likes me.” Ruby’s head rested on Dorothy’s shoulder as they spoke.

“I’m sure she will like you just fine. You earned some points when you said we would visit.” Dorothy laid her head on top of Red’s. “I just hope we can get through this.”

“I have no doubt we will.” Dorothy felt like she had all she needed to fix what Zelena has done. Mulan was a strong warrior and Red was a fighter in her own right.

“With you I’m sure we can get it done.” That threw Dorothy off. The only people she was used to speaking highly of her were the munchkins and her Aunt.

Red sat up and turned Dorothy’s face towards hers. She looked into the brown eyes wondering how she found someone that could make her feel like this. Slowly kissing the woman she could feel her heart pick up its pace. She wasn’t sure when this happened or how but she knew she was getting hooked on it. 

Dorothy for her part didn’t stop the kiss. She was feeling more at ease with herself the longer she was around Wolfie. She was still in awe of how kind this woman could be even though she had been through so much. Dorothy grabbed the back of Ruby’s head to pull her closer so they could deepen the kiss. Suddenly there was a bark. Toto didn’t like being squished. The two pulled apart and laughed at the dog.

“There you are,” Mulan walked in and sat across from the two.

“Get loss did you.” Red said with a smile.

“Got stuck.” She sat back and for the first time that Red can recall she slouched back into her seat. She looked tired and worn. 

“Are you alright?” She asked her friend.

“I haven’t seen them in so long they wanted to know what I have been up to.” There was something else there but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it.

“Which one is it?” Red asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Which one did you love?”

Pausing for a moment she couldn’t believe Red could read her so easily, “Aura.” 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Red could think to say. Dorothy just sat there listening to the two talk.

“I’m fine. I just want to get going as soon as possible in the morning. I would like to get back to the Enchanted forest.”

That peaked Dorothy’s interest, “Why?” Ruby was about to ask the same question.

“Because it's my home.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about the real reason she wanted to go back.

“It's your home or someone there is your home?” Red asked. Mulan looked down and was avoiding all eye contact. “So who is it?”

Mulan was looking at the ground when Red asked. She cut her eyes up sporting a slight blush. “I’m not even sure she likes me.”

“Does it matter?” Red asked. “Remember you told me to speak up before it's too late. Don’t you think you should practice what you preach?” The saying made Mulan stop and look at Red with confusion. Red for her part laughed slightly then explain, “When you tell someone else to do something then when you are in the same situation you should follow your own advice.”

Mulan sat up and smiled as she shook her head, “You're right.”

“So is it Merida?” Red had a suspicion when they first met but wasn’t sure if she should say anything.

“How do you seem to know exactly what is going on?” Mulan questioned her friend.

“I’ve gotten to know you Mulan. You have become a very dear friend of mine and I want you to find happiness.” Red wasn’t going to hide how she felt about the warrior. She had done too much for the wolf for Red not to acknowledge it. 

“When we get back maybe we can find this Marida and she will come with us?” Dorothy suggested.

“I’m not sure that’s possible. She is Queen and I don’t know if she will be able to just leave her people like that.” Mulan explains.

“Wow, in love with a Queen, you have high sights.” Dorothy joked with her. Mulan just smiled and shook her head. Looking at Wolfie, “Do you think we will eat soon? I didn’t realize how hungry I was until we had some of those cookies.”

“I can go check if you would like.” Red commented. Dorothy nodded her head. “I will be right back.” With a peck Red was gone to find Granny.


	3. Chapter 3

The table was set and the food smelled great. Dorothy couldn’t remember the last time she had a meal like this. Her Aunt Em could cook; no one else she knew could cook like her Aunt Em. This spread in front of her made her feel like she may have found a very close second. The first bite took her back to her Aunt’s kitchen and the fun times they had. Just like that she felt more at home.

“So Dorothy where are you from?” Granny asked.

Swallowing she answered, “Kansas.”

“Isn’t that in this realm?” She questioned them both.

“It is a state here Granny. I just don’t know if it's the exact realm or not.” Red explained. 

“So we are in the United States?” Dorothy asked.

“Yes, Maine.” Red answered as she piled more food on her plate.

“So do you girls know where you are supposed to find this Glinda?” Granny asked after she took a few more bites of food. 

“Snow and David had found her. There is a door in the Enchanted forest that leads to the world she is locked in. We have to figure out how to get her out. After that the three of us go back to OZ.” Ruby answered.

“What about Mulan?” Granny wanted to know what was going on.

“She will be staying behind to help another of our friends.” Ruby answered before taking a mouthful of food. She missed her Granny especially her cooking. 

“It was nice of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora to invite her over for a meal.” Granny commented. By this time Dorothy had been filled in on who Aurora was and who Philip was. She knew that though it was nice it must be hurting Mulan to be there with people that don’t seem to know how you felt about them. Dorothy could tell that Mulan would never turn away an invite, it would be considered rude. So when they heard Red asking Granny about dinner Philip found Mulan and offered her a place at his table for the night.

“So what have you been up to Granny?” Red changed the subject.

“I went to Camelot with the lot of them. When I heard about them going to the underworld I thought they were out of their minds. I thought it best to stay here. I’m glad I did.” She gave a short lived smile to Red. Red smiled back before going back to her meal.

*************************  
Mulan had removed her armor for dinner with Philip and Aurora. They filled her in on what has happened to them since they last met. Aurora had the baby but for some of her pregnancy she was a flying monkey thanks to Zelena. She has been helping where she could around town doing small jobs here and there. Philip was also learning how to live in this new world. They both seemed happy about it though.

“So we have told you what has happened to us now you tell us your story.” Aurora said with a bright smile. 

Mulan gave a small one back. She had ran when her heart was broken. She ran until someone needed her. “Well after I left you and Philip I found myself in a very far away land. There I was hired to train the King’s daughter how to fight. She was amazing with a bow but she didn’t know how to fight with a sword. So I was to teach her how to become just as proficient at the sword as she was with the bow.”

“A King allowed his daughter to fight?” Philip was amazed. Mulan was the only woman he had met that was a trained warrior. Snow was a legend with the bow but she was kicked out of her kingdom. 

Mulan nodded, “Yes. The women from that kingdom where just as rough as the men I would have to say. The Queen could quiet a room with a look.” Mulan smiled as she spoke about the family.

“I would like to meet such a family.” Philip stated.

“Maybe you have heard of her,” Mulan said, since everyone seems to know everyone. “Her name is Merida. She is a Queen now.”

“Yes.” Aurora said with an excited smile. “The woman with the bow that Emma kidnapped.” She reminded Philip.

“Oh yes.” Philip remembered.

“What?!” Mulan was worried.

“Don’t worry Mulan, just a few days ago she went back home.” Phillip explained. Mulan felt her heart return to a more normal rate. “Surprising enough it was Zelina who returned her. Several of the others are still gone but she was able to get everyone who wanted to go back, back.” She barely missed her that means.

“I’m glad she is safe. She has a bit of a temper.” Mulan commented as she tried to figure out why Emma would have kidnapped her. Doesn't matter right now, what matters is she is safe and at home. This means she will be able to find Merida sitting on her throne. 

Conversation for the rest of the evening was easier than it had been before. She was happy that her friends had found each other. She also realizes that neither of them would be able to fill her heart like she once thought. When she left that night she felt a door closing and she couldn't be happier about it.

When she made it back to the diner the place was closed. She walked around the building until she found a door on the side. When she walked into the side door she could see a light on in the back room from earlier that day. She walked in to find Red and Dorothy looking at a map that was of the Enchanted forest. “Where did you get that?” 

Red looked up, “Granny. She found an updated map when she was in Camelot so bought it just in case.”

“We thought it would be a good idea to find where the door might be before we left,” Dorothy said as she stared at the map.

“How is that going?” Mulan asked as she took a spot to look at the map as well. 

“Not good,” Red replied, “We don’t know where it would be. Snow hasn’t been back by so we haven’t been able to ask her.”

“Maybe we should go find her.” Dorothy pointed out. She wanted to get this over with as soon as they could. She wanted to go back to OZ and figure out what her and Red truly had. 

“Agreed. The sooner we figure out where we are going we will know how we need to do this. Who knows what kind of traps Zelena placed in order to keep Galinda there.” Mulan said as she studied the map.

“Then let’s go. Snow’s apartment isn’t far from here.” Red said as she started to roll up the map. Dorothy grabbed the tube it went in, holding it for Red.

When they knocked on Snow’s door it flew open to reveal a smiling face. Snow was holding her son close to her. The door was opened wide to grant access to the others. “Sorry I didn’t find you sooner. Neal has been needy. I think he senses something is wrong.” The three walked in. Dorothy and Mulan looked around seeing things they never had before. Red shut the door and went to Neal so she could coo at him.

“I bet he will be better once David is home.” Ruby commented as she took the baby from Snow.

“I know he will. Until then I will have a very fussy baby.” Snow said as she walked towards the kitchen area. “Do any of you want tea?” She started a kettle before any of them answered.

“Actually we need your help.” Dorothy pulled the map out of the tub hanging on red. Seeing a clear table she laid the map out to let Snow look. “We need to know where the door is. Red’s Grandmother gave us this map and we were hoping you could tell us where it was.”

Snow moved the kettle off the stove, shut it off, then walked over to the table. “Of course. Lets see what we have here.” She started to study the map going over the memories of when she was last there. “Here,” she points to the edge of the dark forest. “I’m not sure who did this map but they did a very good job of it. It's more up to date then the ones we used when we went back.” Snow commented.

“The edge of the dark forest?” Red questioned.

“Yeah, I was ready to pop when we found her. Regina, David, and I found her to ask her for her help. We ended up casting the dark curse again in order to get Emma back to us to save the kingdom. The dark one told us ‘Through the door step inside if pure of heart then she won't hide.’ Regina couldn’t get through the door.” Snow smiled at Regina’s actions after they returned from Galida.

“Bet she didn’t like that,” Red said with a smile. 

“No but she was supportive the whole time we were there. Well in her own way.” Snow said with a sad smile. She hoped her whole family would return soon. Snow took a pen and marked the area they found the door. “It's just a door. Nothing on either side of it to walk into, or so it seemed. When you see it you will know it.”  
“Good, then we can get OZ back in order.” Dorothy said as she started to roll up the map.

“When do you leave,” Snow questioned.

“In the morning. We plan on finding Merida when we get there then finding the door.” Red stated as she looked at Snow with a little sadness in her eyes.

“Will you return?” Snow missed her friend.

“Of course. I already promised Red’s Grandmother that I would bring her back. She won’t be away for very long if I can help it.” Dorothy answered for Red. Red on her part broke into a smile. Mulan smiled at the scene between the two.

“Thank you Dorothy. I can’t wait to get to know you better as well.” Snow walked around the table hugging the other brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they were greeted by the whole town it seemed. They were served breakfast and given rations for their trip. With hugs all around the three women held onto one another as Dorothy started to click her heels together. Mulan focused on the kingdom where Merida was supposed to be. As smoke surrounded them they could hear a few gasps from people who weren’t used to such a display.

When they stopped moving they were surrounded by forest. No one moved as they all listened for signs of someone in the woods. When it seemed fine Mulan moved towards the kingdom that held the woman who seemed to have mended her broken heart. Ruby and Dorothy followed without question. 

As she walked to the great hall many of the men she remembers from her time here greeted her as they walked by. A very skinny man came up to them, stopping their progress, “Good day Mulan.”

“Good morning Lord Dingwall. How have you been?”

The man seemed shy as he spoke, “Since Merida has been back things have been prosperous.”

“Is Merida at home?” Mulan asked. The other two stayed in the back since Mulan knew these people.

“Yes. She is settling a dispute between some of the clansmen. She is very good at it.” 

Mulan smirked at him, “I will be going to her then. Thank you Lord.” She bowed her head.

“It was good to see you Mulan.” He nodded his head at the others before he walked away.

Red had been keeping a laugh held since the man walked up to them. He looked silly with his skirt and white hair. When she knew they were far enough away she let it out. Dorothy gave a crooked smile as she shook her head at Red. Mulan also smirked and shook her head. She remembered the first time she met him and how she had to keep herself calm. 

When they made it to the hall they were welcome with hello’s and good day’s. Mulan noticed one of Merida’s brothers walking by and stopped. She couldn’t tell which one it was but she knew he would help. “Excuse me.” She called out to him.

His face lit up when he turned to see her. “Mulan!” He ran to her and hugged her. “You are alive!” His voice showed his excitement as he put her down.

“Had you heard otherwise?” She questioned him.

“With all the back and forth between realms Merida never saw you so was concerned you had been killed. She will be so happy to see you alive. She has been quite sad since she has been back.” He stood there with a smile.

Mulan smiled back at him before she cleared her throat, “Could you take us to her?”

Shaking his head, “Yes of course. Sorry I’m just happy to see you. Dad spoke highly of you before he was killed, Merida does as well. Most the kingdom knows of you.”

“Is that so?” Red asked. Her voice seemed to bring the young red head back as he looked at her.

“Yes. Who are you now?” He asked as he walked to find his sister.

“Forgive me,” Mulan spoke, “This is Ruby,” Ruby tilted her head. “And this is Dorothy.” Dorothy copied Red.

He stopped to bow his head, “I am Hamesh.”

“Good to meet you,” Ruby smiled at him. “So why is Mulan talked about so much?”

“Your friend here has taken several of our men down. Considering she wears that armor that seems to hinder her movements she was swift as she took them out. We only briefly met when my father was see if she would be worth the money to teach Merida.”

“I remember that day. He was very skeptical about my skills. I had to fight many men before he was satisfied. He said Merida wasn’t going to be put down just because she was a woman.”

“My sister has always been stubborn. She still is.” He said with a smile and a wink. 

The small group had been making their way through the castle as they spoke. Hamesh came to a stop when two doors blocked their way. The guards at each side bowed before opening the large wood doors for them. As they were opened they could see a redheaded woman sitting on the throne with a focused look. If you watched long enough you could tell she was trying to think of solutions to whatever the issue was. 

She was distracted when she noticed a new group of people entering. The room was full so she couldn’t tell much about who it was. She could see her brother leading them through the crowd though. When he made it to the front he spoke, “Forgive the intrusion on your time.” He looked to the two men, “But I have someone here the Queen has been asking for.” The two men took a few steps back to make room. Hamesh moved aside to give the women room.

Mulan, Red, and Dorothy stepped out from behind Hamesh. Merida’s face lit up as she took Mulan in. “Mulan!” She stood and ran down to her friend. When they met they hugged one another. It was in that moment that Mulan realized how much she truly missed Merida. When they pulled apart a huge smile graced Merida’s face. “I was worried about you. When I went to the other realm and you weren’t there I was worried something had happened. It would seem those friends of yours jump from place to place so much they don’t pay attention to who they bring or leave behind.”

Mulan smiled, “It can be crazy when they get involved. They are good people though.”

“Most of them are.” Merida stated with a stern look. 

“And how have you been?” Red asked.

Merida turned to her and smiled, “Well. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“More than.” She answered as she looked to Dorothy. Merida smiled at the new person standing next to Red.

“Nice to meet you,” Dorothy said as she extended her hand. 

Merida accepted it, “You as well.” She then looked around her and announced, “We are done for today. We celebrate the return of an old friend and ally!” The men around her let out shouts of excitement as they left the hall to get ready for the feast. 

“Thank you Merida.” Mulan said, “We must speak though.”

Merida grew concerned as she looked at her friend, “Of course. Let us go to my private chambers.” She turned to leave the room. Four women following her. 

When they got to the room the door was closed and locked. Merida sat at a table and motioned for the rest to do the same. Merida’s mother had followed the group to find out what they may be getting her daughter involved in.

“So tell me what do you need Mulan.” Merida seemed to only see Mulan

“We came from another realm called Oz. It is supposed to have for witches to keep balance in the land. Zelena sent one to another realm that can only be access from here. We were wondering if you would come with us through the dark forest to find her.” Mulan had only ever felt her heart pound like this once before. 

Merida stared at her then looked to Red and Dorothy, “What do you two have to do with this?”

“Oz is my land,” Dorothy answered. “I am the newest witch to help bring balance. When we find and take Galinda home then balance can be restored to Oz.”

Merida nodded then looked to Red, “And you.”

Red cleared her throat then looked Merida in the eyes, “We are true loves. Where she goes I go.”

The two stared at each other for a moment before Merida looked to Mulan, “Are you ever going to stop chasing quests?” She had a smile on her face as she asked.

“I was hoping that after this one I would be able to.” Mulan answered. She felt her body get warm as she stared at the woman who doesn’t even know what she does to her. 

Merida smiled, “And which lucky realm will you be staying in?”

Mulan wanted to be honest but she didn’t want to discuss it in front of so many people, “I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Merida’s face fell a little but she covered it quickly, “Well there will be time enough.” She stood, “We will leave in the morning. Tonight let’s feast.” With that she left the room.

The others stood to follow but were stopped when someone cleared their throat. Merida’s mother was looking at the table as she slowly stood. When she looked up she had a death glare. “My daughter trusts you so I will as well, BUT if she is not brought back home you three will deal with me. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes.” The three of them said in unision.

“Good. Now, go enjoy the feast. The sooner you leave the sooner she returns.” With that she left the room.

After the woman left the three of them looked to one another. They hadn’t really met the mother the last time they were here. No wonder Merida was so fiery. Mulan smiled then turned to enjoy food she was used to. Before she could make it out she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you say anything to her?” Red asked. “You preach speaking before you lose someone but you don’t do it.”

“I will. I just didn’t want to do it in front of everyone. I don’t want her to feel cornered.” Mulan explained. 

“You better tell her before Dorothy and I leave or I will.” Red looked into her friend’s eyes. Mulan sighed then smiled as she walked away. She never thought her life would bring her here, to this place. Friends from across many worlds, adventures she never dreamed of, and a person who she may be able to spend the rest of her life with. When did life become this?

*******************************  
When the three walked into the hall it had an abundance of people. Food filled the tables and men laughed loudly. They could see Merida sitting at the front table looking out at the rest of the clans. Her brothers and mother sat with her smiling and laughing with her. Merida waved them over to sit at her table. Merida’s brothers moved to make room for their guests. Mulan was able to sit to the left of Merida. 

When everyone was settled Merida stood up. She had inherited her mother’s ability to quiet a room with a look. As she looked around she let a smile grace her face. She grabbed her cup and held it up. “Tonight we celebrate the return of a friend and ally. We all have been here and there and somehow we have ended back home. Let us not forget that.” She lifted her cup higher, “To those we have lost and to those we have gained. To us and to our children!”

The crowd cheered and hollered as she spoke. She took a long drink from her cup before sitting down. After she took a seat and the conversation began again. She looked to Mulan, “It's been awhile.”

“It has,” Mulan wiped her face as she set her fork down.

“So, what do we need for our trip?”

“Horses, food, weapons, the normal traveling pack. We shouldn’t run into too much out there. I don’t think anyone knows why we are here but you.”

She nodded as she looked back out, “We will keep it that way. The less people know the easier it will be to get there and back. We will leave before first light. Do you know how long it will take to get where we are going?”

“It will take two days to get there. Hopefully, less to get back once we have Galinda.”

“She’s that strong?” She questioned with suspicion in her voice of the witch.

“I honestly don’t know. All I do know is that Dorothy has a way to get us back quicker. Issue is she has to have been somewhere to use this method.”

“So if she had been where we are going we would be there and back in less than a day?”

“Yes,” Mulan answered as she tried not to seem like she was staring at the woman.

“How do you meet these people?” Merida asked with a smile.

Mulan let out a quiet laugh, “I have wondered the same thing. I guess I just keep moving and they find me.”

“This is why you need to stay still.” Merida had a glint in her eye when she said that. Before Mulan could suggest them going somewhere private Lord Dingwall walked up to the table. 

He bowed to show respect to the Queen, “May we have some music?” Merida nodded her answer as she finished chewing. She took a bite right after she spoke. She could see Dingwall coming and didn’t want to engage for too long. He maybe shy but he loved to talk the Queen’s ear off. 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile before turning to signal a few musician to began a beat. Soon the room had everyone up and dancing. Even Elinor, Merida’s mother, had joined in the festivities. The three friends were not far behind. It had been a long time since any of them had been able to just laugh and have fun. Tonight they let happiness fill them before they would have to face whatever was to come next.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day when they left the now group of four were silent. They didn’t say much as they rode towards their destination. Red was used to starting a conversation but she still had a headache from too much ale the night before. Dorothy was usually silent, its one of the things that Red loved about her. The strong silent type she was. Merida was also one to speak up when things got too silent. This morning though she was still trying to come to terms that the woman she thought was dead was alive.

Finally Red didn’t care if her head hurt or not, she needed someone to speak, “Thanks for the welcome feast Merida.”

Merida smiled with relief to hear someone talking, “Of course.”

“How have you liked being Queen?” Red asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Merida smiled wide as she answered, “I have been able to get the clans to listen to each other better. We have been very prosperous this last year.”

“Why did Emma take you?” Mulan asked.

The question threw Merida off but she shook it off to answer, “She wanted to me to train Rumple to be a hero. She and Hook had become dark ones. She needed a hero to pull the sword of excalibur from the stone. Didn’t work though, Hooks name was on it and he was the only one who could pull it. I was able to escape and hook ended up dying. We were sent back by Zelena to keep us from Hades.”

“I wonder how much time passes in each realm. It seems as if we just saw Zelena and now she is helping save people. It seems a little odd to me.” Mulan answered.

“We would have to time it. Maybe one day we will.” Red smiled, Dorothy smiled at her girlfriend.

“How did you like the other realm?” Mulan questioned the redhead.

“Didn’t really see much of it. Of what I did see it was an odd place. Lets just say I’m happy to be home.”

“Can’t wait to see what that is like.” Mulan answered.

“You really do want to settle down?” Merida asked. Red signaled Dorothy to slow down, allowing Merida and Mulan to get a little ways ahead of them.

“Yes,” Mulan noticed Red’s actions right away. She was giving her friend room. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” Mulan was feeling her beating heart as she tried to find the words.

“You are always welcome to stay in my kingdom.” Merida was excited to hear that Mulan was thinking about staying with her.

“I actually was wondering if,” She looked at Merida. Merida had a smile on her face with eyes that sparkled as she looked at Mulan. “I wanted to tell you.” Mulan looked ahead and cleared her throat, “I wanted to tell you that I like you as more than a friend.” There, it was said. She had finally done what she had told everyone else to do. She told the one she cared for how she felt. Now question is did Merida return her feelings.

Merida for her part was stunned. She was not expecting that to come from Mulan. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the brunette. She did know however that when Mulan left and seemed to disappear she was very hurt. She thought of her every day for the first few months. As time passed she slowly stopped thinking about her but now she wonders if those thoughts were for a friend lost or an opportunity. 

The silence was killing Mulan, “If you don’t feel the same way I understand. I just couldn’t keep it to myself, not this time.” She risked looking at Merida. She could see the wheels turning in the Queen’s head.

“I can’t really say how I feel about you. I do know when I thought you were lost it hurt. I’ve been so focused on fixing my kingdom I haven’t really thought about being with anyone. Not to say I don’t feel the same way, I’m just not sure.” Merida knew that she could only be honest.

“Thank you. As long as I know where we stand that is all that matters.” Mulan looked a little sad at the answer but she knew she couldn’t make someone feel something for her.

Red could see the hurt at Merida’s words written all over Mulan. She let out a sigh at the conversation. Those two were good together. They didn’t even see it. 

“Why the sigh Wolfie?”

“Mulan told Merida how she felt but Merida isn’t sure how she feels about Mulan.” Red answered. 

“I thought the point of us staying back was to allow them privacy.” Dorothy pointed out. She felt for Mulan but she wanted to cheer up Red.

“Hey, I can’t help my hearing is so good.” Red pointed out.

“I’m sure you know how to ignore what people whisper about though.” Dorothy smirked as she answered.

“I am concerned about my friend. She has been through so much. She deserves to be happy as well.”

Dorothy looked ahead at the quiet pair, “She does but we can’t force people to fall in love.”

“I know it just blows.” Red answered. “Now they don’t even know how to speak to each other.”

“Do you want me to ease the tension?”

“How?”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

“Ride up in a moment.” Red nodded her answer. Dorothy spurred her horse to walk a little faster. She wanted to be right next to Mulan. “Can we speak?”

“Sure.” Mulan answered, happy for the distraction. 

“I think we should look at the map and make sure we are still heading in the right direction. We don’t want to accidently get off course.” 

“Yes, that is a good idea.” They stopped the horses then hopped off to take a look at the map. Red rode up to stand a few feet away with Merida who was still thinking about what Mulan said.

“Doing ok?” Red asked Merida

“I’m not sure.” She answered quietly. I don’t want to hurt Mulan but I’m just not sure how to answer her back right now.”

Red smiled, “Don’t think about it. Just feel it. If you feel the same you will know. Why don’t you focus on the task at hand. When all's said and done I’m sure you will get an answer.”

“I hope so.” Merida gave her a small smile as Dorothy and Mulan saddled up. They were off again and this time the four traveled in a straight line.

As the sun began to set Mulan pulled off the road to find a place to camp. The three followed right behind ready for a break from the day of riding. Everyone chose something different to do so that camp was setup in no time. Mulan and Ruby went off hunting leaving Merida and Dorothy behind.

“How long have you known them?” Merida asked.

Dorothy smiled, “Only a month or so. Not very long.”

“Yet you know that Red is your true love?”

“I was under a sleeping curse, one that can only be broken by true love's kiss. She woke me up.” Dorothy smiled wider at the memory. “Before that she had made a pretty big impression on me. Especially when I watched her change. It was beautiful.”

“I haven’t seen her change before. She look fierce?” Merida smirked.

“Yes. She is fast as well. We were being chased by Zelena’s monkeys at the time.”

“I hate that witch.” Merida was staring at the fire. After some silence, “Did you know before the spell?”

“That I loved her?” Merida nodded. Dorothy smiled as she looked into the flames, “I think I did. It was a scary thought. Then as I sat in my room waiting for the attack to happen I realized I didn’t want Red to fight Zelena. Better I be lost then her hurt.”

“That’s how she got you?”

“Yes, I went by myself to her castle. I lost, at least that battle.” Dorothy smiled.

“Mulan likes me. She likes me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Do? You can’t do anything about it. You either feel the same thing or you don’t.”

Merida sighed as she leaned back to look at the sky, “You’re right. How do I know how I feel though? I have been here and there and now that I am home I have been focusing on that. Feelings haven’t been present really.”

“How long has it been like that?” Dorothy thought she knew the answer but Merida needed to come to the answers on her own. Merida for her part was quiet. She kept her eyes on the sky as she thought about the question. She went through the events until she could figure out the answer to the question.

Suddenly her head snapped to look at Dorothy, “It was because of her.” Merida and Dorothy stared at one another. “She left and I went home and everything felt off. It was like I lost a piece of me. Why didn’t I see it before?”

Dorothy smiled, “You didn’t have her constantly there to let you see it. You shut off because it was easier than dealing with what you were feeling.”

“What do I do now though?”

“Do about what?” Red asked as she walked into the fire light. Mulan not far behind looked at Merida with questions in her eyes. Merida looked at Dorothy then to the two other brunettes. 

“Maybe we should all get some shut eye. We do have to wake up early.” Dorothy enterjected. 

“Shouldn’t we eat first.” Red said a little confused.

“Right, eat then sleep.” Merida said thankful for the change of subject.

The next morning was uneventful. The camp was taken down and they were on their way. Since all the cursing of going back and forth things seemed to be more confused than anything. The normal attacks that would have happened by now haven't and it has Mulan a little on edge.

“You ok there?” Merida asked when she noticed how quiet Mulan was.

“I’m not sure. I feel like we are being watched but no one has shown themselves.”

“These woods have been pretty quiet since I have been back.”

“They used to have untold dangers, hence the name the dark forest. I wonder why they aren’t showing themselves right now.” Red instantly started listening.

The group kept pace but silent as they all watched the woods for any signs of attackers. As the sun hit midday they stopped by a river to water the horses and themselves. They let their guard down a little since no one has shown yet. They have every right to be on edge though. A man watches in the distance as they progress through the woods. The woods he has claimed as his own. A man who most would have never thought had the potential to be a leader.

“So are we still on the right track?” Merida asked as she let her feet soak in the cool water. Mulan and Dorothy were looking over the map to make sure that they truly were on the right path.

Red sat next to Merida to let her feet soak as well, “I miss hot baths,” Red said as she laid back to soak in the sun.

Merida smiled at Red, “Doesn’t seem like they heard me?”

Red looked over, “Nope. They are too focused to hear you.” The two smiled at one another. Red closed her eyes letting herself rest a little, “So, have you figured out your feelings yet.”

Merida sighed, “Yes and no. I mean I realized she means very much to me I just not sure I’m ready to admit it. It's hard, I’ve been pretty content being on my own. I never thought I would find someone.”

Red smiled as she kept her eyes closed, “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Merida looked at Mulan then back out at the river, “She was the same?”

“After her heart was broken, yes. Now she has a glimmer of hope and is waiting to see what happens. She has been through so much just to get here.” Red sat up to look at Merida, “She even had dinner with the woman she loved and the man who she married. She is ready to move on. More than ready and she wants to do that with you.” 

“So we should be there by nightfall,” Mulan concluded.

“That’s what it looks like.” Dorothy said as she studied the map.

“Were you talking about me last night?” Mulan asked still looking at the map.

Dorothy looked at the strong woman finding her to be so vulnerable, “Yes.” She wasn’t going to lie to someone who had proven herself as good friend.

“Can you tell me what she said?” Mulan kept her eyes on the map so that from the outside it would look like they were studying the map.

Dorothy kept her smile in check, “What I can tell you is give it time. You kind of turned her world upside down. She needs time to comes to terms with a change in her point of view.”

“What does that mean?” Mulan looked at Dorothy with worried eyes.

“It means that you need to give her room to think but do not turn away from her. She has been living with the thought you were dead. Now you're here and you love her. How would you feel?” Dorothy took the map and started rolling it up.

“You’re right.” Mulan held out her hand, “Thanks” Dorothy took it with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

While the sun began to fall they could see the door in the distance. A smile appeared on all their faces as they picked up speed to get to it. As they neared it an arrow narrowly missed Mulan causing her to fall off her horse. Merida was at her side in no time. Red and Dorothy both jumped off looking around to see where their attackers were. The ground shook as a roar came from the darkening woods. Red removed her cloak and readied herself to attack whatever it was. Merida watched with amazement as the woman turned to a wolf.

The four stood in a circle arms drawn ready for a fight. The roar sounded again but this time they could see the lumbering orc above them. The horses ran away from the scene and towards home. The women did not wish to fight such a beast but would to survive. Dorothy aims her crossbow at the monster's head trying to decide if she had a shot or not. “Aim for the eyes,” Mulan whispered.

Without thought she aimed and fired. The arrow flew true as it landed in the monster’s eye. The beast screeched in pain as its hands went for its face. Mulan ran for Orc cutting its achilles tendons. The beast hit the ground with its knees throwing its arms out trying to grab those who hurt him. Dorothy quickly shot at him again hitting his other eye. The beast fell and stopped moving with that last strike. 

Red’s growl caught everyone's attention. When they looked, bandits surrounded them. Mulan was right to feel what she had before. The group had been under surveillance since they entered the forest. A small buff man walked in front of the others, “So we meet again.”

“We’ve met?” Dorothy asked.

He looked at her, “No, but I have met these three before.” He motioned at her comrades.

Mulan stood straight trying to place this man. “I think you may be mistaken. I do not know you.”

“Knowing someone and meeting them are two very different things.”

“He has a point.” Merida agreed with him. The two still in human form look at her as if saying really, right now. She just shrugs then looks ahead, “So what have the three of us done to you?”

“Not you specifically but one of your friends. You see you changed a good man into a weak one. He had a family that he forgot and a home he left without saying goodbye. Though we do well for ourselves we still have lost a member of our family.”

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Merida asked in frustration.

“Hook,” the man says. “He could have had all the treasures in the world. Instead your friend Emma turns him into mush. He is nothing like the man we once knew. Even Milah didn’t do that to him. She loved him for who was not what she could make him.” The man pulled his weapon, “It doesn’t matter now, he is lost to a fake love. The least I can do is return the favor to your friends.”

“Wait!” Mulan said before the battle commenced, “Who are you?”

The men froze as they all looked to their leader, “Smee.” He said with a smile. Just like that smoke began to fill the air and the women disappeared. The men looked around to see where they could have gone. “You can run but you all return.” He said as he turned to leave. His men behind him.

When the smoke cleared they were back in Granny’s diner. Dorothy threw the cloak over Red as the onlookers froze in shock. Mulan put her sword away as Merida looked around. “Not here again.” she let out a sigh. 

Red stood up as Dorothy explained, “We were too overrun and this was the first place that came to mind. We can make it back just as easily but we may want to give it a little bit of time.”

“Then we go back to Merida's. We can't risk how time works in each realm. If she is gone too long it could spell disaster for her people.” Mulan stated.

“Yes, we can leave in a day after we get back. Now that you know what it looks like.” Merida stated.

“Now that you are done planning,” Granny interrupted them, “Sit and eat then you can go back.”

The small group did as they were told in the corner table by the window. As they sat they let themselves relax a little. Granny brought them hamburgers and shakes. Something filling so they would be ready for whatever is next. “Thanks.” Came in chorus. Granny nodded as she walked away.

“How do we fight an army?” Merida asked.

“I was wondering the same thing.” Dorothy spoke as she ate a fry.

“We need to figure it out, we have to follow through on our deal.” Red pointed out.

Dorothy froze mid bite then looked at her love, “The witches.” She set her food down to explain, “We can go back to get them before we go back to Merida’s kingdom. There we can hatch a plan with their help to get into the door.” The others looked at her then smiled. 

“Well I always knew you were smart.” Red smirked at her. Lunch was delicious as they talked about what they could figure out before they had the witches.

The chime above the door sang as a few newcomers entered. “Mulan?” 

The four women looked at the one who spoke. “Hey Aurora.” Mulan would have stood but was in the corner so she just bowed her head.

“Finished your quest already?” Philip asked.

“No, we ran into some problems and ended up having to come back here to get away.” Red answered. “We have a plan though.”

Granny walked over to the table, “What kind of trouble did you run into?”

“You won’t believe me, but you remember Smee?” Granny nodded her answer as did Philip and Aurora, “Well he has a small army of bandits and they surrounded us. He wanted revenge for Hook being lost to them.”  
“He may be even more upset to know he died.” Granny said bluntly.

“It doesn’t matter, we have to get to that door and they aren’t going to stop us.” Mulan stated.

“You never were one to give up were you.” Phillip said with a smirk. Merida, without realizing it, moved a little closer to Mulan. She had a feeling that one of them was the one that broke Mulan’s heart. 

“Mulan is a true warrior.” Aurora said with a smile. Mulan looked down at her food as she blushed slightly at Aurora’s words. 

“Agreed,” Merida said, “I know I wouldn’t be as good if she hadn’t taught me.”

“Do you need more help maybe?” Philip asked. Aura tried to hide the concern on her face. She didn’t want her husband running off to play knight. They had a child now and she didn’t want to lose him.

“Thank you,” Mulan stated, “but I’m sure we will figure it out.”

“If you change your mind just let me know.” He said with a slight bow. He then led his wife and child to another table.

With lunch finished the group went to the back room so they could have some privacy. Each one grabbed the other’s hand to form a circle. When Dorothy began to click her heels she thought about the round table she had been at many times. When the smoke cleared they were standing at the table with both witches waiting there.

“Where is Galida?” The witch of the North asked.

“We found the door but ran into an army.” Dorothy stated. “We need your help to figure out how to get past them to the door.”

“We cannot leave here. Our magic is keeping this world going. If we leave, even for a short time, it could destroy Oz.” The witch of the East informed them. The women looked at one another as they let their shoulders fall. They were too outnumbered to try and fight. They had to figure out how to get through to the door.

“Thank you both for all your help so far.” Dorothy stated as she stood tall. “We must go back and figure this out. We will see you soon.” They got back in their circle and Dorothy began to click her heels again. This time when the smoke cleared they were in Merida’s meeting room.

Elinor was sitting at the table looking over papers when they popped in. “I see you have made it back. I was worried when the horses came back with no riders.”

“We ran into some problems.” Merida stated as she walked over to her mother.

“What problem would that be?” She asked her daughter.

“There was an army waiting at the door. The man in charge didn’t like us too much. He knew some of the people from the Enchanted forest and wanted revenge. Figured we were just as good as any of them.” Merida explained.

“What do you plan on doing?” They all took a seat clearly unsure on how to answer the woman. She tried to hide a smile. “I see. So at this time there is no plan.”

“We can get there with no horses now. We just don’t know what will be waiting for us when we show up.” Dorothy explained.

“So it would be best if you went at night.” Elinor stated. They all looked at her a little surprised. “Well if they can’t see when you show up then you will have enough time to get where you’re going. I would say though that if all of you are not needed it would be best if only those who have to go, go.”

“Why is that?” Mulan asked.

“The faster you get into the door.” She explained. “I’m assuming this door is magical.” She looked around seeing nodding heads. “This means you all may not be able to get through the door. If even one of you can’t get in then they are left on their own against an army. The less who go the less in danger.” 

“Makes sense.” Mulan said as she looked to Dorothy and Red, “So, Dorothy do you want to go by yourself?”

“Not happening,” Red interrupted before Dorothy could. “Last time we split she was put under a sleeping curse. I will not allow that to happen again.”

“I wouldn’t want that either.” Dorothy smiled at Red. “I think the two of us can handle it from here. I do want to wait a day to throw them off.”

“Then you can stay here until tomorrow night.” Merida invited them.

“After you have Galinda will you be returning here?” Mulan asked.

“If you would like,” Dorothy answered, “We can come get you before we go back to Oz.”

“Why don’t we talk about the rest of the plan tomorrow.” Merida interrupted. “I think we all should get some rest before we make any further decisions.”

“I agree.” Elinor added. “Eat, sleep, then make a plan. That way you're not rushing into things.” She stood. “With that I am going to get some sleep myself. I will see you all in the morning.” They all said good night to the woman then looked back to one another.

“You two can stay in a room down the hall from mine. Mulan you can stay in the one next to mine.” Merida informed them as she stood. 

The others followed behind her as she made her way towards her bed chambers. She stopped to point to the room Dorothy and Red would be sleeping in. They all said goodnight to one another then parted ways. Mulan continued to follow Merida so she could be shown her room. 

When they stopped Merida smiled shyly at Mulan. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

“Which one of them was it?” Mulan looked at her confused. “Which one hurt you, that couple that we spoke to in the diner.”

Understanding came across Mulan’s face. “Kind of both, but mostly Aurora.”

Merida nodded, “I see. Do you still hurt?”

Mulan gave a small smile, “Not since I met you.”

Merida smiled wide as her heart began to race. She realized she felt the same when she was with Mulan. She looked down for a moment before looking at Mulan, “I know why I couldn’t answer you before, I was afraid. I still am but being around you for the last couple days has made me realize I don’t want to see you go.”

Mulan felt her own heart picking up its pace as she smiled at Merida. “Then I will stay here with you as long as you want me.”

Merida leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “Good. You sleep well.” With that she turned and walked away to her own room. Mulan stood there for a moment with a goofy grin on her face before going into her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

When the sun rose all the women met to figure out the rest of the plan. As they sat at the table eating and talking they all felt a lightness even though the rest of the quest was very dangerous. They laughed like they haven’t in a long time. Elinor was surprised to see her daughter in such high spirits. As she watched on she could see that Merida’s focus was mostly on Mulan. She never thought she would see the day when her daughter found someone. Elinor was happy to see love shine in Merida’s eyes. She just hoped that Mulan would stay behind to keep that shine.

“So, Mulan, will you be staying here a little longer or going back with your friends?”

The room got quiet as all eyes went to the dragon warrior. She looked to Merida, a slight blush showing on her face, “I will stay as long as I am wanted.”

“Then I guess you will be old before you leave,” Merida said with a smile. Elinor smiled at the two.

Red let out a howl as she clapped, “About time!” Dorothy giggled at her girl’s reaction. “I knew this quest would end with both our happy beginnings.” 

“For that I am grateful. I have truly found my own pack.” Mulan smiled her shy smile before looking at Merida.

The rest of the day went by fast as Dorothy and Red prepared for their journey. There was much to do to make sure they were ready for a quick exit. Dorothy took time to focus on all she remembered of the door, so as to make sure she fully remembered what she was going for. Her mind creating a picture that she will be able to use quickly.

Red had decided that she would wolf out before they left. Dorothy would wear the red cloak just in case it was needed. Dorothy would ride on her like she has before so they could be fast should they need to run away from the door. If a retreat was needed they would come back to Merida’s meeting room and regroup again. If they had to do that Merida planned on calling her armies to make it happen. She would rather avoid that but would do what needed to be done for her friends. 

As the sun set they stood in the meeting room doing the last of the preparations. With Dorothy stocked up on bolts, Red turned into her wolf. Merida and Mulan pet her head, an action she would not let just anyone do, but she found her family, her pack, and their touches calmed her as well as gave her strength. They would see each other again, Ruby would make sure of that. 

Dorothy found that she was going to miss the two. She was so used to being on her own that she was surprised she felt a connection with these people like she did. She just hoped they got through this so they could find another again. She made a mental note to find a way to contact them when they were not in the same realm. Hugging the two she started to tap her heels together focusing on the door. Smoke filled the air and the two were gone.

“I’m going to miss them.” Mulan stated.

“We will see them again. As you said they are pack and packs stick together.” Merida said as she grabbed Mulan’s hand and kissed her cheek. Mulan felt herself blush, deciding that she was going to love getting used to such affection.

When the smoke cleared they were right in front of the door. Dorothy grabbed the door handle and opened it. An arrow flew past her into the opened entrance. Without hesitation both women ran through the door. Arrows flew towards them but they did not come through the door as it shut. 

Looking around they took in the cold atmosphere of the new realm. Ruby stayed wolf to keep warm. Her cloak would help should she go human but Dorothy needed it right now. Dorothy searched but did not see anyone. When Snow told them about the witch she said she was easy to find once in the door. No one came out. Dorothy looked to Red trying to figure out what to do. 

Red willed Dorothy to see what she wanted her to do. Yell out for the witch, surely she would be the only one here. Dorothy nodded that she did understand. Looking out she took a breath, “Glinda!” She took a few steps forward, Ruby following close behind. “Glinda!” Nothing.

Looking around some more Dorothy noticed a cave. She pointed it out to Red who sniffed the air. Red moved forward first and Dorothy armed herself. Red sniffed the air trying to find any sign of enemy or the witch. With slow steps they finally made it to the cave. When they made it to the entrance Red smelled a fire. Still being cautious she took careful steps, Dorothy not far behind. 

When they made it to the fire they found an old woman shivering. “Glinda?” Dorothy asked and the woman looked to her. 

“Dorothy?” Was whispered as the woman shivered. 

Dorothy smiled, “Yes, and we are here to save you.”

“Thank the gods,” The woman said as she smiled back, “I was running out of steam to keep myself going.”

“Well then let's get you back home.” Dorothy walked over to the woman, grabbing her hand and she turned to Red grabbing her fur. With three clicks of her heels they were back at the table of witches. The other two were waiting for them. 

Wasting no time the other two helped Glinda to her seat. They looked to Dorothy then pointed to the seat to the west. Nodding, Dorothy took her seat to the west. Holding hands the witch of the north spoke, “Let us be balanced once again.” 

Magick flowed around them and shot up into the sky then flowing out around the realm. Flowers began to grow and laughter could be heard from their seats. When it was done Dorothy let out a sigh. She felt at peace, one with all that was around. For the first time she felt like she understood what could be and what she should be grateful for. 

Red had turned back and Dorothy gave the red cloak back. “Looks like things are back as they should be,” Red said as she secured the cloak.

“Finally we have found balance again,” Glinda said as she smiled between the two. She had gained her ageless appearance again.

“Can I leave?” Dorothy asked.

“As long as you come back when we need you, yes.” Galinda smiled wide. “Just keep an eye on your pendant, should it change colors you will need to come to us.”

Dorothy looked at the necklace then back to the other witches, “I will come when I am needed.” Looking to Red she smiled, “But we have friends we must see and other adventures.”

Red smiled wide as she took in the woman that had stolen her heart, “Agreed.”

“Pack is important, just remember, we are a part of it as well.” The witch of the north said with a smile.

With the blessings of her sister witches Dorothy grabbed Red’s hand and left smoke behind as they went forth for their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of the last part. Hope you it was what you wanted.


End file.
